


The Nineteenth

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Toujours Impur</p><p>Seamus sleeps around, and Dean doesn't like it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nineteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried not to think about the evening's events. Why couldn't Seamus just get OVER it? Everyone knew that he liked Seamus; everybody knew that he'd been hopelessly in love with him since their third year. Why couldn't he just accept that? No, he had to go date every single bloody girl in the castle, at least those who'd have him, and pretend that nothing was ever wrong. At least, not until Dean had blown up in his face tonight (when he'd switched flavour of the week--no, make that HOUR--once again..) Dean sighed again and picked up his pencil and pad, gazing at the smooth, soothing white for a moment. Touching the tip of his pencil to the paper, he paused, then began to draw.

He'd memorised this face, and it took him only a few moments to sketch out the familiar visage. Sandy, ruffled hair, merry eyes and a wide grin, face tilted slightly in happiness. As he selected a sunny yellow pencil and began to shade in the dishevelled hair, Dean remembered the time they had escaped the Gryffindor Tower at midnight and gone swimming, and how Seamus's hair hadn't been sandy then, how it had gleamed like Draco Malfoy's in the moonlight. He began to rub in the portrait's cheeks with a rosy pink, thinking of how many times he'd made a snide comment and sent the boy into gales of laughter, flushing the otherwise pale cheeks with a lively glow. Using his fingers to smooth the skin colours together he longed for his fingers to touch the real thing, dark fingers lingering for a moment on the paper. Shaking his head slightly, he selected another pencil and finally coloured in the bright blue eyes, wondering how many times he had studied those eyes and known exactly what Seamus was thinking and feeling, how many times he'd wished for something different. He finished, and went to set down his pencil when he heard the dormitory door open. He froze as he heard the familiar, though hesitant, voice say his name, and the blue pencil slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor. Dean sat motionless as he heard Seamus walk closer, staring determinedly in the opposite direction.

"You forgot my freckles," said Seamus quietly from a point behind him and to his left. Dean looked down at the paper and then out the window, not trusting himself to speak. They stayed motionless for several moments, Dean staring fixedly at the Quidditch pitch.

"Dean..." Dean could hear Seamus swallowing audibly. "Dean.. I'm sorry."

Dean slid his eyes towards Seamus and was momentarily startled. His eyes were red-rimmed and his nose tinged pink--with what? crying?--and his hair stuck up on one side. Even so, at 40% attractive capacity, Seamus was still enough to make Dean's throat tighten slightly. "For what?" he asked finally, his voice impassive.

Seamus swallowed again and looked away. "For.. not being honest with you.."

Dean let a cynical smile twist his features. "You seemed pretty honest all those nights that I came up to bed and found you with Mary Sue, or Caitlin, or Sally Anne.."

Seamus shut his eyes. "Not..." he stopped, his voice breaking. It took several moments before he spoke again. "I haven't been honest with you with something else either, Dean."

Dean affixed Seamus with a dubious gaze; it seemed so much easier to look at Seamus when he wasn't looking back. "Yes?"

"I--well--Dean, I--" Seamus gave up and lunged forwards, knocking Dean against the window with a clunk. His drawing pad and pencils went flying and Dean's arms went automatically round the shorter boy even before he registered that Seamus was kissing him.

"Seamus.." Dean's feeble protest was lost in the Irish boy's mouth, and besides his hands were sneaking under Seamus's jumper even as he spoke, which quite diminished the effect. Seamus's hands were twisted round the back of his head and his neck and he was quite oblivious to any resistance that Dean might have had. Finally Dean's hands came up to cup Seamus's face and draw him away. Seamus made a valiant attempt to look anywhere but at the boy under him. Dean trailed long smudged fingers over blushing lips, the rough pads of his fingers catching his slightly swollen lower lip, and asked Seamus quietly, "How many girls have you slept with, Seam?" It was a softer echo of a bitterly sharp accusation earlier that evening. Seamus stiffened and attempted to pull away, but Dean kept an arm firmly round him. "Answer me."

Seamus closed his eyes briefly. "Everyone in seventh year except Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson."

Dean kissed Seamus's fingers, pausing for a long moment before continuing. "Can I be the nineteenth, then?"

Seamus looked dumbfounded for a moment, then beamed. "You can be the first."

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: first time for me and them! featuring slut!Seamus and Mary Sue.


End file.
